Stolen Moment
by southern cross
Summary: Liason. A stolen moment between Jason and Elizabeth during the trial. What should happened when they were left in the holding room together.


A dirty little one shot that should have happened when Jason and Liz had their moment in the courthouse holding room. I own nothing and mean no harm. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

There wasn't much time.

Both knew it.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

Pushing against him until his back fell heavily against the door she kissed him fiercely.

Cursing the metal bindings around his wrists, he tugged hard, knowing and not caring that the bruises would ache tomorrow.

There was no ache worse than the one in his cock.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, she pressed her chest against his, ignoring the warnings in her head. This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. But she was wet, wet, and wanting, and the thick erection against her belly told her everything she needed to know about what he wanted.

Hooking one foot around his ankle she tugged hard, once, ignoring his gasp as he slid, off balanced, onto the floor.

Standing above him, he didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. Lips tingling, wrists burning, his head nearly exploded when her skirt began to life and a pitiful excuse for underwear was drawn down over legs that seemed endless on such a tiny figure.

Swallowing thickly, he watched the fabric as it twirled around her finger, once, twice, before it slipped down onto her fist. What good deed had he performed in his last life to deserve this.

Startled by the blatant showing of her rapidly emerging sexual aggression she bit back the hesitation, acting on her impulse before reason took over.

No sooner had she fought the thought did she act, dropping onto his lap, her lips found his, moans lost in her mouth as her hands hiked up her skirt.

If he wasn't living it, he wasn't sure he would have believed it was happening. God, her lips were on his neck, her hands were on his cock. And then there was warmth and wetness and FUCK she was as slick and tight as he remembered. He wouldn't last, couldn't, not when she was rocking and riding and biting and fucking the life out of him. The power was hers and she was being greedy, controlling, taking, demanding, and God dammit if it wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Good God, Good God, how could she have forgotten how right it felt, his cock inside of her, stretching, filing, _inside_ of her body. Arching up, then back down, she repeated, she repeated, she moved, she lived, she loved. She wanted to come, had to come, would die if she didn't, her movements became rougher, harder, her knees ached from the force of each impact, but she didn't care if they would be bruised tomorrow, why would she. It was close, so close, so so so so.

Her scream quite possible would have brought the building down. Averting disaster, he had slammed his mouth down onto hers, she tightened, muscles clamped, his eyes rolled up into his head, he was so close too close and she knew it, had come back from that beautiful place that had destroyed empires and was watching him. Rolling her hips, up and down, and back and forth, he didn't know when he had started to beg, when the words had begun to slip past his lips, but they were there. Promises, declarations, and Christ he would give her the moon if she swore to never stop doing _that_ with her fucking body.

What woman could resist this man, her man, because she was done fighting, done arguing, no more lies, no more hiding, she was his and he was hers, and no she was not going to stop, she was not going to do what he was begging for, pleading for. So she cupped his face, sped up her rhythm, and whispered in his ear, she wanted to feel him, would ride him until he exploded inside of her consequences be damned.

His eyes darkened, his jaw clenched and she smiled, covering his face in soft kisses as his body soared high. What a feeling, he was strong, big, and entirely hers in this moment.

Stunned, he dropped his head onto her shoulder. What had they done? But she was having none of his doubts. Before he could gather his shattered thoughts, she was up and he was dressed and rising to his feet, her smiling face soothing away his concerns. But he had to ask, he had to know, because once they went forward, she would never be able to go back.

"Why?"

She didn't hesitate. Not this time. Not anymore.

"Because I love you."


End file.
